The present invention relates to a lawn debris collection system and more specifically relates to such a system which utilizes a collection box mounted for being tilted and dumped when full.
The idea of conveying material discharged by a mower to a collection box carried by the vehicle to which the mower is mounted is well known. Also known is the idea of mounting these boxes for being manually swung about a pivot axis between fill and dump positions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,015,406 and 4,156,337 respectively granted on Apr. 5, 1977 and May 29, 1979 are two examples of collection boxes which are mounted for being manually tilted and dumped. A drawback of the structure shown in '406 is that the operator must lift the weight of the box and part of its contents in order to move the box to a dump position and if the operator were to release the dump handle so as to permit him to drive ahead to facilitate dumping when material on the ground is blocking material from exiting from the box, the box would have a tendency to close. The '337 structure too has the drawback of requiring an operator to lift the weight of the box and its contents when moving the box to its dump position. The size of collection box that can be used in this design is somewhat limited.